bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Iceburgh
A town located in the center of No-Man's Land in Po-Koro, Iceburgh gets its namesake from the giant iceberg sitting in the middle of the scorching sands. It's one of the very few rest stops across the country and attracts anyone wandering by on the lone road. Businesses As Iceburgh is a small western-style town, the amenities are very sparse. Each business has a noted settler and operator, as Iceburgh's population is very small. All businesses and buildings are built of wooden planks, some painted to attract customers ot reflect the value of the property. The Ranch House The unofficial head of the town of Iceburg, and home of its founder, stands at the end of the single road that goes into town. Two stories tall and as large as the inn, the ranch house is the white jewel of the town. Even resides inside and often keeps to himself, engrossed in his studies or business involving Iceburgh and the factions within Po-Koro. Even had created the iceburg and settled the land following his flight from Belle'Ayn during the Sadiscia crisis. As the only source of water, which is kept up by a steady flow of magic, Even is indispensible and arguably the most important and wealthy man in town. Jail Iceburgh's law is upheld by Sheriff Judy Twain, a short woman with a gruff personality housing a soft heart. She along with her two sisters and single brother live in Iceburgh. While her family works as ranch hands to Even, Sheriff Twain took up the job as the law from the lawlessness she witnessed the small town of Iceburgh suffer from. The visiting armies in their stopovers or outlaws needed to be curbed, spurring her to take up her gun and badge. The General Store Run by the old Mo'Gallile tanuki Mr. Wyatt Nookington, the General Store supplies Iceburgh with everything that the town's agricultural resources don't already produce. Naturally, this is at an exorbitant price given the remote location the shop needs to ship supplies to. Though he has a reputation of being greedy, Mr. Nookington is not a wholly malicious person, but instead seeks profit and coin in a location with no competitors. While he appears to have what mythical Tanuki's do, Mr. Nookington's condition is not a product of his species but rather substance abuse from his younger days in Rotan. The afteraffects left him with enlarged 'stones' that cannot be magically or medically reversed without risk of harm to himself. The Red Garterbelt Iceburgh's brothel sits further in town, marked with its burgandy paintjob and curious perfume that is said to soften men's inhibitions and lure them inside. Headed by the stout pink-headed Madame Roxanne Nikkal, the establishment and its workers keep keen tabs on everyone heading in and out of Iceburgh whether they stop by the brothel or not. Cashmere, Velvet, Silk, Lace, and Angora are all the named workers of the Red Garterbelt. Out of the five, Angora is the most demure with her doe eyes and dark hair, while Lace is the eagle eye; always watching for new potential customers or visitors to Iceburgh itself. Iceman Inn Founded by Mr. and Mrs. Poppy, Iceman Inn was named after Even and his chilly personality and set up to house the larger camps of army units that passed through. Being one of the first settlers of Iceburgh, Mr. and Mrs. Poppy are the reason Iceburgh became an established town with respectable businesses. Unfortunately, Mr. Poppy was killed by an outlaw gang in July 2015 as he tried helping Sheriff Twain stop a robbery of Mr. Nookington's General Store. Mrs. Poppy now runs the Inn alone. Mirage Saloon The only place to get a hot meal and a stiff drink in town (at least without the risk of being drugged), Taps runs this establishment and is known to be a bit of a loudmouth. His stock runs with alcohols from Terrestria, Valorcall, and Po-Koro exclusively, and he is a self-proclaimed 'drinksmith'. Trivia *Roxanne Nikkal suggested the town name 'Iceburgh' over Even's original name 'Algid Respite'. The town vote left Even's name wholeheartedly rejected. *Even purchases work ponies from the pony trade in Po-Koro. He only invests in Earth Ponies that can till the land and make plants grow in the arid environment, with help from his magically sustained iceberg. These ponies are kept muzzled with silence-bands around their mouths to keep them from seeking help from outsiders. *The 'perfume' of The Red Garterbelt is the inverse of the infamous 'cologne' from BLN's early RP. Where the cologne made all women insatiably aroused, the perfume does the same to men, and is used to lure in customers. It's acknowledged to be dishonest and manipulative, but in a place like Iceburgh, products such as these are not considered illegal to use. Category:Locations